Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher Stone
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Twin fic. Harry and Jeremy Potter is living with their Aunt and Uncle and only their aunt is civil towards them. Now they found out they are wizards and that they are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Read and grow with the Potter Twins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first twin fiction for Harry Potter. I decided not to start from the beginning from the book. Because i writing this the way i want to write the stories the way i want to. so please bare with me my friend check this for me and said that i had a few mistakes in it and change it for me. so please read and tell me how you like this story and see if it has a future as a good series. I will write till the seventh book.

A/N: The one thing that got to me was Mrs. Weasley. In the books she asked where the platform number is. and got me to think is she has 7 kids and they all go to Hogwarts and not to mention that she went to Hogwarts and she somehow forgot where the platform was. I dont think so i think that Dumbledore somehow set that up so this story will have Dumbldore and Weasley bashing but very little. I'm going to have that Ron doesnt meet The Twins first but hermione will and she will be the first friend that the brothers have. And Hermione will take interest with Harry because he loves to learn and read books.

A/N: And the other thing that got to me was Ron. He isnt very smart so he doesn't belong to Ravenclaw. And he isn't very loyal. Because a loyal person would believe their friends. He ditch Harry in the Goblet of Fire because harry "Supposedly" put his name in the goblet and then he ditch Harry and Hermione in the deathly hallows because he got pissed off that Harry and Hermione gotten close and was talking about how to destroy the Horcruxes so he doesnt belong in Hufflepuff. And he said he would rather go home then be in Slytherin so he doesnt belong in Gryffindor. So the only house he should've been put in is Slytherin so in this series Ron is in that house. and i know i'm going to have people piss off at me for that but i dont care.

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter one

Petunia and Vernon Dursley woke up one morning. They gave each other a kiss and got to their daily work. Vernon got up and got dress for work. While his wife went down stairs to wake up their nephews. It has been 10 years since they were drop off on their doorstep and they had to take care of three kids. Vernon wanted to give them away but his wife wouldn't allow it. She told her husband that they were they only thing she has left of her sister. What Vernon didn't know that his wife was a witch. Yes that is right a witch. She pretends to hate magic and her sister just because she fell in love with a muggle. She knew that her nephews were wizards she wanted to tell them when they turned 11 but Vernon would allow it. He said that they will no nothing of what they are and what happen to their parents.

Petunia made her way downstairs to wake up her nephews. They haven't been feeling well and Petunia had them go to bed and sleep it off. She knock on the cupboard door and open the little gate window.

"Wake up boys, are you feeling any better," She asked.

"A little Aunt Petunia," Jeremy Potter said. He has red hair like his mother. But he had his father's eyes. But his brother Harry was the exact same image as their father. Except for his eyes as well. Harry had their mother eyes.

"Well you can stay home for just today, but tomorrow you need to go to school; you missed way to much already,"

"Alright," Harry Potter said to his aunt.

"Once Dudley and Vernon leaves I will tell you something about your parents," She said. Harry and Jeremy perk up and look at their aunt like she had grown another head. "But you can't tell anyone because Vernon won't let me tell you about your parents,"

Later that Evening after Vernon left for work after he had lunch. Petunia called her nephews in and told them to sit down. Then she started to tell them about their parents and that they had a lot of money and they didn't work because they were set for life. Then she told them that Vernon was trying to get access to the money left for them but he couldn't because he was a muggle. And he wasn't related to the Potters.

Two weeks later.

It was a clear sunny morning when the post came and Jeremy went to get the mail. He came back and hand toke the two letters that has his name and his brothers. He gave rest of the mail to his uncle and handed the other letter to Harry who opens it at once seeing who was giving him a letter. Before Jeremy could open his letter his fat of a lump cousin spoke up.

"They got a letter," He yelled.

"We both have been accepted at a boarding school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," Harry said as his hair turn to a bright blue color.

"Harry what is with your hair," Jeremy asked his brother. "It's blue,"

Petunia saw what happen and quickly whisper into her husband ear.

"He is a metamorphmagus which is that he can change into appearances and changes his hair colors," Petunia answered. "It really rare and should have been notice at birth but I guess that Harry is a little late in life,"

Vernon of course went into a rage and said that they weren't going to pay for this stuff.

"They just could use their own money dear, after all they are both from an Ancient and Noble house, and they are richer then we could even imagine, That is why my sister didn't work she was set for life, as well Harry and Jeremy," Petunia said. "If you have a problem taking them to the bank I would take them and get there stuff,"

"Fine you take them there and get them their school stuff and then when the time comes we can take them to the station," Vernon said handing the car keys to his wife. Petunia told her nephews to get ready and be by the door in 10 minutes.

Jeremy and Harry ran to their cupboard and got dress. Once they were done they both waited for their aunt to come back downstairs. They were both talking when their cousin came down the stairs.

"What are you freaks doing," Dudley asked.

"Waiting for your mother to get down here, she is taking us somewhere to get our school supplies," Jeremy said to his cousin. "Because we go to school in month,"

Three weeks later.

Jeremy and his brother had moved into Dudley second bedroom and had to share the bed or Petunia could buy a new one. Jeremy and Harry asked could she but another one. And she did. Now, Harry and his brother were reading the books they brought with the money that their parents gave them. They both extra books like the history of Hogwarts and other stuff. Harry was a big bookworm and love reading books. No matter what they were. They had a week left till they had to go to the Station their Aunt told them where they had to go and that they had to run through the wall. Harry stare at his aunt like she was crazy. He changes his hair color to blue as he was to be confused.

When the week went by so fast that the Potter Twins heads was spinning over the stuff that they were told. When the day they were going to Hogwarts came. Harry and Jeremy was packing and unpacking their suitcases over and over again.

"Come on boys, we need to get you guys to the station so you won't miss your train," Their Aunt yelled up the stairs. Harry and Jeremy quickly pack their bags and put their wands in their pockets. They both have brothers' wands of the guy who killed their parents. Petunia helped them put their suitcases into the trunk and they were off towards the station.

"Ok, boys remember to go to nine and ten and run through the wall," Petunia said as she helped her nephews luggage on a chart and their bird cages. Jeremy got a black male owl name Midnight and Harry got a snowy white owl name Hedwig. "Bye boys see you when school is out,"

The twins brothers walked into the station and walked and looked around for nine and ten.

"What was the numbers again this time of the year it is pack full with muggles,"

"Nine and three quarter's mom," A little girl who look around 10 years old.

"Let's go with them to find it," Harry said.

"No, Harry look at how many kids she has and she is a witch, she probably been going here her whole left, and she forgets somehow, no let's just go we know where to go," Jeremy said to his brother. He found that woman strange and he and his brother kept walking. They found where to go and stop and looked around.

"Are you new to Hogwarts," the stubby woman asked.

"Yes, but we know what to do thanks," Harry said to the woman.

"Don't be silly I'll help you," The woman said. "My name is Molly Weasley but you can call me Mrs. Weasley now all you have to do is-,"

Before she could finish she saw the two twin brothers ran towards the wall and disappear,

"Mum, I thought that they didn't know what to do," a 11 year old boy said.

"I thought so to Ron, I thought so too," Molly said, "But do as Dumbledore says make friends with them,"

And with that the Weasley children all ran towards the wall and disappear one by one.

* * *

A/N: this is the last one. and i'm going to change the pairing around. Harry will end up dating Hermione in their sixth year so their romance can build a little and then they will married each other in the last book. and Ginny looks like Harry's mother so that is out of the question. I'm a big Harry/Hermione shipper. and Jeremy will marry Luna or some other girl but if you want Jeremy to be with a muggle born or a half-blood or pureblood witch tell me in the review and give me the name age has to be 11 so they can build their romance. and i need their hair and eye colors their height and background. And what house they should be in and their family history as well. Well i will stop bugging you guys with me talking so you can Review...


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own anything

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Two.

Harry and his brother got helped with their luggage and the both went to look for a seat. They found an empty compartment and the both sat down. It was only minutes later when the compartment door opens.

"Hi, can I sit here," a girl with bushy brown hair said to the brothers.

"Yeah, sure go ahead," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my brother Jeremy Potter,"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I heard about the two of you," Hermione said. "I read about you guys as well, you are really famous,"

"I know I read about us too," Harry said to Hermione.

"My brother is a big bookworm," Jeremy said to Hermione.

"Me, too I love to read books, but I use to get tease at school because of it, my parents were excited to find out that I'm a witch, Hogwarts is one of the best wizardry schools in the country," Hermione said excitedly. And Hermione and Harry sat next to each other and talked about the books they have read. Then the red hair boy they saw earlier asked if he could sit Jeremy let him just to be nice.

"I think I might be in Gryffindor, Or Ravenclaw because I'm really smart and all," Hermione said to Harry.

"Well I going to end up in Gryffindor because my whole family was in there, but Ravenclaw is good for me too because I'm smart as well," Harry said. He wanted to be in any house that Hermione is in. He is only 11 years old and he is already might be in love with Hermione.

"I know I'm going to end up in Gryffindor, I'm a weasley we all ways ended up in Gryffindor, I rather end up home then be in Slytherin," Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"Were we talking to you," Hermione asked Ron. "No, we weren't so don't cut in our conversation again,"

"What is her problem," Ron asked Jeremy.

"She is like my brother if they aren't talking to you, you better not interrupt them," Jeremy said to Ron. Ron knew he wasn't getting off to a good start. He needed to be friends with the Potters. So that one of them can married his sister when the time comes. And He knew that Jeremy might be the only chance he has left because he could tell that Harry like that Hermione character. When they were 10 minutes to Hogwarts the boys left so Hermione can change and Hermione did the same for the boys.

"First years over," A big man called. He led them to boats and told them to get in and it has to be four to a boat. Jeremy, Hermione, Harry and, Ron gotten into a boat. "Ok, yer guys will get to be seeing the first look of Hogwarts,"

When they came around the corner and Harry and his brother sucked in their breathe.

"She beautiful," Jeremy said looking at the castle. They all got out of the boats and headed into the castle and followed the giant man.

"Wait here and I'll go and get Professor McGonagall," he said and went to get her.

"So it is true, The Potters are here," A blonde boy said to everyone. "I'm Draco Malfoy and you don't want to be friends with a mudblood and a blood traitor I can help you out there,"

"Oh look at me I'm a big Pureblood and I think I'm inferior ohhh, Guess what death eater I know everything about your family, your father must have fooled everyone but not us, so why don't you go back and serve someone who is a prick," Jeremy said

"Don't you dare insult the dark lord like that,"

"Oh really where is Voldemort, yeah he was killed by me and my brother so what now,"

"And don't you ever called Hermione a Mudblood again because if you do you will suffer something worse than a curse, I know how to fight like a muggle and now back the hell off," Harry warned Draco as Harry turned his hair bright red. "And Draco what the hell kind of name is that my Aunt has a girl dog that has the name Draco,"

Everyone laugh and Draco scowls at Harry and left. Professor McGonagall came and became to tell them that they will be sorted into house and told them that the houses will be like family. Then she led them into the great hall and told them to stand in front of the stool. They all saw hats and watch as it open up and began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the hat finish everyone clapped and the sorting began.

"Abbot, Hannah," Professor McGonagall said. A girl came and she became a Hufflepuff. The sorting became long and tiring.

"My, God this is taking forever," Ron said to his friends. He just called him his friend even though they weren't actually friends.

"Granger Hermione,"

"Gryffindor," the hat yelled.

"Weasley Ron,"

Ron walked up and the hat was put on.

"Well a Weasley, let's see, you aren't not smart enough for Ravenclaw and you aren't loyal that will show in the future, and you aren't brave enough for Gryffindor, so the only house you can be in is SLYTHERIN," The hat said and yelled the house. Ron's face fell when he heard what the hat said. Ron then got up and walked over the table who was clapping quietly.

"Potter Harry,"

Harry walked up and placed the hat on.

'Gryffindor,"

"Potter Jeremy,"

And the last Potter twin became a Gryffindor and the sorting was finish. Then Dumbledore got up and clapped his hand to get everyone attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, welcome back to the other students, but those who started welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled. "Now as everyone know that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and the third corridor is off limits to everyone, now tuck in,"

Dumbledore clapped his hands again and food appear on the tables and Harry and Jeremy mouth open their mouths wide open.

* * *

Ok, I decided to have Neville be with Luna since in the movie he said that he loved her. Now you guys will pick someone for Jeremy to be with. like in the last chapter you need to tell me their Name, Age, House, or if they are muggle-born, Pureblood, or Half-blood, and their family history as well.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own anything

ok i have some review to answers

Too: Fangirl-friend 2 i do have a bet and i dont plan on to replace them. Because it is my brother and he was excited to review this and change some problems i have over it. and i dont have to heart to stop him.

To: Nanettez Harry is the boy who lived but his brother got a scar when the house was blown up. That will come later into the story. But Harry is the boy who lived. Voldemort didnt have time to do anything to Jeremy since Voldemort was killed. But since Lily die protecting his boys Jeremy has the same protection Harry has. And that will come to a big part into these series mostly in the fourth book tho. and i have a question when you put that Jeremy will get jerry potty what do you mean by that. I kinda confuse about it.

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Three

Harry ate his food while he talks to Hermione about what they might learn this year. Jeremy just shakes his head and laugh quietly to himself. Jeremy turns towards one of the kids he saw at the train station.

"Why didn't you let our mum helped you out," The red head said.

"Well, we kinda knew that she was expecting us to be there, oh come off it, if your mother suddenly forgot where the platform is then it was a setup," Jeremy said to the red head. "We knew where to go because our Aunt told us, Our mother was her Sister,"

"How can a muggle know where to go?"

"Our Aunt isn't a muggle, she is a witch she didn't come to Hogwarts, When Dumbledore didn't let her come to Hogwarts she went to a French wizarding school," Harry said quickly then went back to the conversation he was having with Hermione.

"But that still doesn't answer my question,"

"Our Aunt told us where to go and we don't talk to strangers," Jeremy said to the red head.

"But we aren't stranger your parents were friends with my parents,"

"But we never met you guys in our life and I never saw you so you are strangers," Jeremy said. "Ok, I'm done talking to you bye bye,"

Jeremy turns to Neville and started to talked to him. Percy Weasley couldn't believe what he heard. A Potter being rude to a weasley. He really needs to talk to his mother. They really need to make sure that never happens. He turns away and began talking to his girlfriend again.

Jeremy heard what the weasley was saying to his girlfriend. And He didn't even bother with it. He and his brother weren't going to their house for the summer. He doesn't even know them he knew that his brother and he might go to Hermione's or Neville because Jeremy knew that he and Neville will be best friends for a long time.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore send them away to go to bed. But Harry wasn't planning on going to bed just yet. His Aunt gave Him and his brother a letter from their dad saying that they had a map of Hogwarts and it was in the caretaker's office. He pulled Hermione and his brother aside.

"Jer, we need to get the map and we need to find the caretaker's office, I need Hermione's helped because two smart people might be able to do something," Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Or if we can we can use a summoning charm," Hermione said. She herself as be practicing on her own somewhere she couldn't get caught and she got it down. "What is the map called?"

"Marauder Map," Harry and Jeremy said together.

"That's creepy," Hermione said.

"Oh, Come on Hermione,"

"You know you,"

"Love us,"

"that even more creepy how can you two know how to do that," Hermione asked. "Accio Marauder's Map,"

"It's a twin thing, Mione," Harry said smiling. Then 10 seconds later a piece of parchment came to them and Hermione put in her pocket real quick and she pulled the two boys with her and made before the Gryffindors could enter the tower.

"Ok, boys on the right and girls on the left," Percy said.

"Meet down here when everyone is asleep and we will show you what they map is Mione," Harry said. Hermione nodded and went upstairs to get dress for bed. When she thought everyone asleep she got up and grab the map that she was under her pillow and went down to the common room. She saw Harry and Jeremy trying to get each other in a head lock. She giggles and pulled them away from each other.

"Now tell me why this was important to get again," Hermione said but couldn't get an answer when two people came in.

"I'm telling you George I don't have the map with me," the red head said. He stops and saw a parchment in Hermione's hand. "That's it can we have it back it's ours,"

"Actually it's belongs to us, it was our dads," Harry said to the twins. "So it's my and my brother's map not yours,"

"Oh, if it its your dads then why doesn't he prove it," Fred said to them in a snippy tone.

"He can't because he is dead and he was killed by Voldemort, and we know how to open the map," Jeremy snapped back. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"

"And there is our family's Marauder's name," Harry said smiling. "Prongs was our dad, Padfoot is our godfather Sirius, and Moony is our Uncle Remus, and Wormtail is the traitor who sold our parents to Voldemort,"

"Harry, that reminds me we need to get Sirius free from prison, He is innocent and Wormtail is the one who kill our parents, dad told us what he looks like and maybe we use the summoning charm we can get him to come to us," Jeremy said smiling at what he was planning.

"It won't work on animals it has to be in a cage or something it is in order to work, But with that we need to have years of training to do that,"

"Well we are sorry to have been rude, now that we know that is a family heirloom you can have it," George said to the twins. And they both left.

"Now tell me what this is," Hermione said to her friends.

"It is a map of Hogwarts our dad and his friends made it," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione looked at the map with a gleam in her eye. She looked at this map and saw it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Now if me and my brother ever go and sneak off somewhere to keep our dad legacy to keep going,"

"Well, count me in because I want to help I'm really good at revenge if you need help with that but I really good at sneaking around here," Hermione said. "I'm finally glad I might have friends here,"

"Well, you are my friend for sure," Harry said as he kisses Hermione on the cheek. She giggles and hid her face with her hair. Harry gave her a smile and sat back down next to her.

"Well, I'm going to go and I'm going to let you guys talk," Jeremy said to his brother and friend and left to go to bed.

"Look, about what I did I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Harry said to Hermione.

"Harry, it's alright we are eleven we don't even have romantic feelings because we are too young to know that,"

Harry smile then the two friends said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Please Review...


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own anything

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Four

Harry woke up the next morning and got dress. Today was the first day of classes. And he couldn't wait till he gets his timetable. He got his bag and exits his dorm room. He saw his brother waiting for him.

"We have to go before we are late and miss breakfast,"

"Jer, hold on it will still be there when we get down there," Harry said smiling at his brother. They both started towards the Great Hall. When they arrive Harry sat down next to Neville. And Jeremy sat across from his brother.

"Harry, are you ready for classes to start, I really hope we learn a lot this year," Hermione said to Harry.

"Hermione, I'm Jeremy," Harry said smirking.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Hermione," Jeremy said grinning.

"Oh, Sorry it really hard to tell you guys apart,"

Harry and Jeremy started laughing. Hermione glared at the two boys. But she joined in laughing with them as well.

"Well, I hope you two aren't going to be much trouble like your family were," a teacher with a stern face said. "I'm Professor McGonagall,"

She hand out their timetables and left the great hall. Harry toke his timetable eagerly and look at it. He compares his with his brother and friend.

"We have Potions first we better go before we are late," Hermione said getting up dragging Harry along with her. They all enter when the bell rang.

"Sit down now," The greasy hair teacher said. The three friends sat down. "Now before I was rudely interrupt, Potion making is a dangerous art any messing around here you will out of my class,"

Jeremy wasn't paying attention instead he was writing what was on the board. Snape notice this and stop talking.

"Jer, pay attention," Hermione said.

"Well, look at what we have here Jeremy Potter," Snape said. "Tell me Mr. Potter what is a beazor,"

"I don't know,"

"What is the difference between Wolfbane and Monkshood?"

"I don't know,"

What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"What the hell are you playing at," Harry finally snapped.

"Excuse me,"

"He is a first year so am I he would know what it is that is Third year stuff you greasy hair git," Harry said to the teacher. "I don't even know that and I read a lot,"

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor for backtalk," Snape said.

"No, I going to take this to the Headmaster," Harry said.

Snape growled and contuie with the lesson.

"No one messes with you Jer, except for me, I have that right and no one else has that right understood,"

"Just because you were born first doesn't mean anything," Jeremy said smirking.

Harry punch his brother in the arm and went back to pay attention.

Meanwhile

Ron Weasley was trying to figure out how to be friends the potters. Since he was sorted in Slytherin that was a big setback. So he will just have to invite them over for the summer. So he was going to write to his mother to see if this is a good idea. So he got out a parchment and a quill and began writing the letter to his mum. Once class ended he went to the owlry and sent the letter off. He knew it was too soon to ask his mother but better to get it over with then forget about it later. Ron smile to himself. He was going to bring the Potters with him for the summer then one of them will fall in love with Ginny and if they don't Molly said that she will a love Potion. Ginny was with the plan but want to wait till she was sixteen. Molly nodded and said that they will wait. And Molly said to Ginny that she had to make sure none of the boys falls in love because the potion wouldn't work. Ginny said that she wouldn't fail and that she will get one the of the boys to fall in love with her.

Harry fell back in the chair in his common room. It was already lunch time and he was tired.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said smiling. "We only have three more classes and we are done for the day,"

"You, alright you don't look tire, this school has the longest classes," Harry said. "I'm not complaining but these classes will kill us of longest time ever,"

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry with her. Harry smile and walked along the hallways with Hermione. The last class of the day was flying and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. He never knew how to fly a broom much less learn how to fly one. Once he enter the great hall Ron came up to Hermione and Harry.

"Hey, you are Harry Potter wanna be my friend," Ron asked hoping that he will say yes.

"No, I think I know what your family is up too and send my regards to your mother, I didn't know she was losing her memory," Harry said to Ron.

"But she hasn't,"

"Then tell you mother to be a better actor, my brother knew what she was up too,"

"He couldn't possibly know that," Ron said.

"No, he knew your mother was a witch and went to Hogwarts and she has 7 kids which 6 are now attending Hogwarts and she suddenly forgot where the platform was, then yeah he couldn't know what she was up too," Harry said back. He left Ron standing there shock in the face. He sat down at the table and began eating his lunch.

Jeremy came walking in the Great Hall. He saw across from his brother and Hermione. Then he told them why he was late and then 10 seconds later. The weasley twins came in all blue with donkey ears and tail. And all of their hair was gone. The whole Great hall burst into laughter. Harry started laughing and sent a spell and turn the weasley twins legs into donkey legs. Hermione was laughing so hard that she had tears coming down her face. The headmaster stood up.

"Well it looks like they have a competition but right now they need the hospital wing," Dumbledore said laughing. Jeremy stood up.

"Sorry sir but I did this because they turn my hair yellow this spell I put on them will last a month," Jeremy said to everyone. Fred and George's faces fell when they heard that. "Oh, I'm joking it will last for a week,"

Dumbledore nodded and sat back down eating. He wasn't going to punish Jeremy Potter for what he did. It was just a boy using accident magic. But he wanted to know why the boys didn't let Molly Weasley help them onto the platform. Molly told him that The Potter twins knew what to do. And he found that impossible he knew for a fact that his Aunt and Uncle hated magic and thought they would hate them too.

So he told Molly that she was just seeing things and didn't know what she was talking about. But he was going to have to find out what and how the boys know how to find the platform. But Dumbledore told himself that could wait another day.

Harry was in his last class of the day and couldn't wait for it to be over. He didn't want to fly a broom. But it's a lesson on how to fly one.

"Welcome everyone to your first flying lesson, now everyone put your right hand over the broom and say up.

"UP," Harry and Jeremy said at once and their brooms flew up to their hands. "Awesome,"

* * *

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own anything

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Five

Jeremy was having a good day learning how to fly a broom. That was when Neville's broom toke off with Neville on it and ended up with a broken arm. Then Draco had to be an ass and had taken Neville's little ball that glows red if he forgotten something. And Jeremy had gone to get it back. But Draco had thrown the ball and Jeremy went after it.

"My brother is an idiot," Harry said to everyone. "The stupidest little bastard he is,"

Jeremy came back and smile on his face. Then their head of house came out and asked for Jeremy Potter to come with her. Jeremy thought he was in trouble he followed his teacher. They arrive at a classroom.

"Wait here," Professor McGonagall said then she enters the classroom. "Sorry professor could I borrow Wood please,"

The Professor nodded and motion Wood to follow his head. They both exited the classroom and McGonagall beamed at Jeremy.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood,"

"Jeremy Potter,"

"Wood I think I might have found our new seeker,"

Jeremy's face fell when he heard what his teacher he thank his professor and went to meet up with his brother and friend. When he met up with them he told them everything. Percy happens to overhear everything.

"You aren't allowed to be on the house team,"

"McGonagall put me on the team herself," Jeremy stated.

"But she had to see what you did in order to give you permission to join the team,"

"I did Mr. Weasley; Jeremy here got something that belonged to Mr. Longbottom Mr. Potter caught it in 5.3 seconds I saw it from my chambers," McGonagall said.

Percy nodded and went to his class. McGonagall turned and smile at Jeremy.

"Congrats Mr. Potter tryouts will start later on tonight,"

"Thanks, Professor,"

The 3 friends watch their teacher leave their common room and they all grab their bags and put them up in their rooms. Jeremy couldn't wait till the tryouts start even though he made the team he was suppose to be introducing as seeker to the team.

Molly Weasley wasn't a happy mother. She just found out that her son had been place into the snake house. She wanted to get to the bottom of this she told her son to be at the Headmaster's office. When she got there she saw the potter boy talking to the headmaster.

"Professor, while I was in class Professor greasy hair, was asking my brother something that a third year would know, I know why he is doing this he hated my father so he is taking it out on me and my brother because he loved my mother and my mum didn't," Harry said to the Headmaster.

"Very well, I will talk to him and how many points did he take away," The headmaster asked again.

"Fifty,"

"Then I give you 50 points back,"

"Thanks professor," Harry said. He saw Mrs. Weasley standing there. "Hello, aren't you the one who supposedly lost her memory and didn't know where the platform was,"

"How did you even know what I was planning," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I saw how many kids you had and knew that you were a witch so I thought how in the world can this women forget where the platform was and knew that you were baiting me and my brother in," Harry said to the elderly witch. "And and your son Percy is a git, and your twin sons stole something from my dad, he left it in the castle for us but they got it but we summon it back,"

"You can't talk to me like that young man," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. "Just because you are the boy who lived doesn't give you the right to say that, my son Ron invited you to spend the summer with us,"

"Sorry but me and my brother will be spending the summer with our friend Hermione Granger," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley. He turns to Dumbledore. "She is a lovely girl Hermione is, she is going to be my wife after we finish Hogwarts,"

"You are so much like your father Harry," Dumbledore said laughing. "He too said that he would marry your mother and he did,"

"Harry, you can't run your brother's life if he wants to spend summer with us he can and you can't stop him," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry.

"Actually he won't go anywhere if I'm not with him, we are close then twins are," Harry said. "We finish each other sentence and know when we are hurt and upset,"

And with that Harry left the office and bump into Ron.

"Harry my friend," Ron said to Harry.

"You aren't my friend," Harry stated and left the red head weasley there shock and mad.

When Ron enters the Headmaster office he exploded.

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR AND TO BE FRIEND THE POTTERS," Ron bellowed.

"Let's ask the hat why he put you in Slytherin," Dumbledore and flick his wand and the hat floated down. "Hat can you explain why Mr. Weasley isn't in Gryffindor,"

"Well he isn't smart he doesn't belong in Ravenclaw, He isn't brave he will run at the near sight of danger so he doesn't belong in Gryffindor, and he isn't loyal that will show up in the future so he doesn't belong in Hufflepuff, the only house he belongs in is Slytherin," The Sorting Hat finish.

"I demand you to change him to the correct house," Molly said.

"I cannot, my saying is binding he cannot be removed from the house he is in, he has to stay there till he finish school," The sorting hat said.

Hermione Granger was in the common room doodling in her notebook. She was writing Harry's name in her notebook. She was daydreaming when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She jumped and shut her notebook quickly.

"Jeremy, what the heck you gave me a scare," Hermione said holding her heart.

"My brother likes you too, you know he said that he is going to married you when you two get out of Hogwarts," Jeremy said to the young witch who blushed.

"Is it wrong to be this young to fall in love already?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's too soon to develop feelings as we are only 11 but give it tell we are in our third year to decide on what you feel about my brother,"

Hermione nodded and toke out a book and began reading it. Jeremy nodded and laughed and went back to his work. Harry came walking into the common and sat at the table where his brother and Hermione was sitting.

"I can't wait till I go to bed, oh that soft and comfy bed upstairs," Harry said to them. Hermione giggle as she read.

"What are you reading Mione," Harry asked.

"Mione," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mione a shorter name then Hermione, I gave you that nickname," Harry said giving Hermione his best goofy grin. "Jeremy did you read and father into Dad's journal because I'm done with mom's fifth one, I mean that is gross how she describes dad, He pretend to hate him but taught he was a sex god from the heavens,"

"Yeah that is gross, she made one up till she die," Jeremy said. "Yeah I'm where dad and his friend use his invisibility cloak to sneak around the Castle,"

"Accio James Potter invisibility Cloak," Hermione said waving her wand. The two Potter boys look at her. "What it might be here in the castle somewhere,"

Hermione and the boys heard something at the window. They open it up and saw it coming in to the room and Harry grabs it.

"Yay, now we can go and sneak out and cause trouble," Jeremy said high fiving his brother. Hermione shakes her head and smile at the two brothers. Hermione announce that she was going to bed and kissed Harry on the check and bid Jeremy a good night. Jeremy went to bed soon after. But Harry had other plans. He toke the cloak and cover himself. Harry exited out of the common room and went exploring the castle looking at the map once in a while to see if anyone is there. After he was done exploring her went back to the common and went to bed.

* * *

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own anything

* * *

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Six

It was in charms class when Ron was having a bad day. He couldn't come home and study there. And he can't be in Gryffindor. But Hermione told him the correct way to use the spell. He told her to do since she was smart enough to do it. And she did it without any problems. Ron slump in his chair and glare at Hermione.

Hermione was walking to her next class with her two best friends when she heard Ron say something.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to one of us classmates as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Hermione started to tear up and ran pass Ron. Harry march up to Ron and punch him right in the mouth.

"You are lucky my brother is around to stop me from doing more harm, Weasley that is no way to talk to someone like that," Harry spat at the red head who had blood in his mouth. Harry ran after Hermione. "Hermione wait up,"

Hermione ignore him when she felt someone yank her arm and pulled her into a hugged. "It's alright Mione; I dealt with the bastard,"

"Harry that was so cool everyone is talking about it," Jeremy said to his brother grinning, "People whispered and said that they weren't going to mess with Hermione or me anymore,"

Hermione looked up at Harry who smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. That evening while everyone eating dinner Ron Weasley was starting up a planned to get the Potters to be his friend. He wasn't going to stop till he was friends and one of them married his sister. Then once Ginny has an heir from one of them then they have access to their money. But the other problem is that he knows that Harry is falling for the muggle-born Hermione. So all they had to do is wait for Jeremy to get older and fall for Ginny.

"Harry, do you see that boy staring at us like he wants something," Jeremy said to his brother pointing to Ron.

"Yeah, that is scary thing to know while I'm eating Jer," Harry said glaring the boy. Ron quickly look away and contuie to eat.

"TROLL IN THE DUGEON THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUGEON," Professor Quirrell yelled. "Thought you like to know,"

And he fell to the ground. The Great Hall screams in horror and panic.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled. "Please everyone do not panic go back to your common rooms and teachers follow me to the Dungeons,"

Percy tapped Harry on his shoulder and told him to follow him. The rest of the first years came following them quickly. Harry felt Hermione tighten her grip on him.

"You scare Mione," Harry whispered to his friend.

"No," Hermione lied. Harry laughed and told Hermione that he would protect her. Hermione laughed and punch Harry in the arm.

"Hermione, my brother he isn't here," Harry said to his friend. Hermione looked around and too saw that Jeremy wasn't there.

"Let's go and find him then," Hermione said. Harry quickly toke his cloak out and put it around them. And the two friends quickly and quietly ran down the hallways looking for Jeremy. "Where's the map at,"

"Jeremy has it with him," Harry answered. Hermione look defeated. "Wait; let's go down this way,"

"How do you know," Hermione asked.

"A twin thing," Harry stated. Hermione nodded the two friend ran down the hallway and saw Jeremy hiding behind a pillar. "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Harry there is an ugly looking troll in the school, I'm scare to move," Jeremy said looking at his brother who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Come let's go before we get caught," Hermione said to her two friends.

"But that only work if you aren't caught now tell me why you three aren't in you common room," Professor Quirrell asked glaring at them. Hermione instantly got closer to Harry who put himself in front of his brother and friend.

"We could ask you the same question, aren't you suppose to be with the teachers," Jeremy said eyeing the teacher.

"Well, I wasn't needed," The teacher said and walked away from the three students.

"Now let's really go back to the common room," Hermione said. Harry nodded and threw the cloak over them and they made their way down the hallway. They saw the teachers coming and Jeremy pulled them into an empty room. "What is that over there?"

"It looks like a mirror," Harry said going over to it and stepped in front of it. "Oh my lord I see our parents Jeremy and we are a family,"

"Let me see," Jeremy said to his brother shoving him to the side. "Mom, is lovely, I can see why dad marry her Harry and dad he looks just like us, and I see myself as head boy,"

Harry laughed at that and Jeremy glared at his brother.

"Let me see," Hermione said pushing Jeremy out of the way. "Oh, I see me and my husband, and he is hot and we have 5 kids,"

Hermione smile at the mirror and describe every single detail in the mirror except the husband part. Hermione saw Harry Potter as her husband and decided to keep that to herself for now.

"Is this a game here," someone said behind the three friends. They spun around and Hermione quickly shove the cloak into her pocket and saw their headmaster come out of the shadows. "Don't worry you three aren't the only ones that came across The Mirror of Erised this mirror shows a person what the truly desire,"

"So when my brother and I saw our parents that what we desired the most out family back," Jeremy said to their teacher. Dumbledore nodded and told them it was time to go to bed and that the mirror would be moved to a new home and asked them not to go and find it again. When the three friends made their way to back to their common room. "I really wanted to go back, but I guess once we do go back it won't be there anymore,"

Hermione went to bed and crawl into her big bed and went to sleep.

The next morning was eventful one everyone was still whispering about the troll and how it got in. Jeremy had his suspect. And Harry and Hermione had one too.

"I think it might be Quirrell because he was right where the troll will be and I heard that the teachers search all night for the thing and tracked it down in the girls' bathroom," Jeremy said.

"I think it might be snape he is sneaky and what dad said about him I wouldn't be surprise," Harry said.

"Well I agree with Jeremy I think it might be Quirrell because he scares me and he looks like he has something to hide," Hermione said. Harry nodded and they all just talk for hours on end.

Over the next few weeks. The whole school whispered and said that there was a golden trio and they people were Harry and Jeremy Potter and Hermione Granger. When people asked why do they call them the Golden Trio and the kids answer because they were good friends even though it has been two months of school and they were mention throughout the whole school.

"Jeremy are you ready for today, you first Quidditch match is today," Harry said as he shoved his brother.

"Don't remind me please, I already sick to my stomach and I don't feel like eating," Jeremy said.

"ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR," Lee Thomas shouted as one of the Gryffindor chasers threw the quaffle into the hoop. Jeremy said was searching for the snitch as he watches as his team played. Then he saw something gold near the Slytherin side. Jeremy sped towards the snitch but saw the Slytherin seeker saw him and it was a race to the finish. Jeremy bumps into the seeker. Right before he could get the snitch it disappear and his broom began jerking and trying to throw him off.

"What is wrong with my brother's broom," Harry asked

"Someone is jinxing the broom," Hermione said. "All of the teachers are here and snape looks like he is saying something,"

"He is the one jinxing my brother's broom," Harry said. "HEY SOMEONE TRY TO CATCH MY BROTHER FOR GOD SAKES,"

Everyone in the Gryffindor sides all looked at Harry like he was going to commit murder because he looks so scare and mad. Harry notice Hermione not beside him. He thought she was going to stop snape from throwing his broom off. When he saw his brother's broom stop and he let out a breathe and began watching his brother go after the snitch. He watch as his brother was an inch from the ground and pulled up a little before he hit the ground. He saw his brother stood up on his broom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING JEREMY," Harry yelled. Jeremy looked up at the stands and gave his brother a wicked grin. Jeremy step forward and fell forward and the snitch went into his mouth. Harry heard the crowd gasp and Jeremy stand up. He looked like he was about to throw up when he spit out the snitch.

"Jeremy Potter has caught the snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS," Lee Jordan yelled. Every house cheer except Slytherin cheer. Harry and Hermione ran down o the flied and hugged Jeremy. Harry whack his brother over the head.

'OW, What was that for," Jeremy said.

"For being reckless on a broom," Harry said to his brother.

"Love you too bro," Jeremy smirk at Harry.

* * *

Please Review...


	7. Chapter 7

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Jeremy Potter and the Philosopher 'stone.

Chapter Seven

Harry was sitting in the library reading a book about three headed dogs. Yesterday Harry and his brother were walking around when they saw teachers coming and they both ran towards a lock room. Jeremy of course got scare and said that they were going to get caught but Harry unlock the door and they both got into the room safely and waited till the teachers left. They next thing they knew that they were staring a three-headed dog growling at them. The two brothers' look at each other and scream and left the room quickly. The two Potter twins ran all the way to their common room and saw Hermione waiting for them with a stern look on her face. Harry wince at that look. He knew that look very well. It's what have you done and you better not be causing us points look. Harry notice that Hermione had different looks. Once were you better not test me Potter. But Harry knew that it could be worse. He could be a lost puppy following Hermione around and asking her out even though she says not. He knew that he isn't going to pull a James Potter move. That's what he and his friends called it. He read all the books that his parents read all the way up to the last entry that had a note for both of the brothers. It said:

To My baby boys

If you are reading this it must be that both your father and I are dead. But we die protecting you two. Just know that we love you and would die for you again if we had the chance. Voldemort is a mad man and hopefully that he isn't around to come after you two. But if he is just know that you two should be safe at Hogwarts and somewhere else that is safe. I love you two very much.

Love, you mother

Lily Potter.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he read that. He showed his brother who had a sad look on his face for the rest of the day. Their father's letter was the same but saying that we better kick Voldemort ass and make sure he is dead and gone so they could kick his ass in hell and back. Harry laughed at the memory of the letter. But Harry knew what his parents meant. That Voldemort will come back to life and come after Harry and his brother. And Harry knew that he would do anything to protect his baby brother. Jeremy told Harry that he didn't need protecting. But Harry said no matter what the reason is that Harry will always protecting Jeremy because they were brothers and Harry loved his brother more than anything else. Well except for Hermione. Harry also knew that he will also protect her too.

"Harry did you find anything about that dog you found," Hermione asked.

"Yes, in Greek myth the three-headed dog is from the underworld, he is like a guard dog," Harry said to Hermione. "I don't know why Hogwarts will have one but it is dangerous to have one,"

"Harry, it was standing on something did you see it," Jeremy said.

"No, I was too busy looking at their heads," Harry said to his brother glaring at him. Jeremy smiled at his brother and began doodling in his notebook. Harry turned back to Hermione and they began searching through books. They were all reading books when their friend Hagrid came up to them. They became friends with the half-giant a couple a days ago.

"What are yer guys up to," Hagrid asked.

"Looking things up about three headed dogs, because we found it in the castle and it is guarding something but we don't know what, but all we know that is we are going to find out what it is,"

"Why do you want to know what Fluffy," Hagrid started to say but stop. "I shouldn't have told you that,"

"Hagrid that dog is name Fluffy he isn't even nice to be Fluffy," Hermione said to her friend. Hagrid just kept muttering saying that he shouldn't have told them that and walked off. Hermione slam the book shut and sigh in defeat. "There is nothing about that dog in none of these books,"

"Aww don't worry we will find out what that dog is hiding and then we can put this behind," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and sat back and grab another book and began reading it. "Hey Jer are we going to stay for Christmas because I don't think Aunt Petunia there because of Uncle Vernon,"

"Well you guys can come with me for Christmas if you want to I can just asked my parents and I know that they won't mind, they will be surprise that I want to invite friends over," Hermione said to Harry and James.

"But aren't your parents going to worried about having boys stay with you for two weeks," Jeremy asked her.

"My parents are excited that I have friends for the first time and they want to meet you guys," Hermione said. The three friends all went down to the great hall where McGonagall was asking who would be leaving and would be staying. Hermione went and wrote her name down and then the brothers.

"Professor how," Harry said

"You doing today," Jeremy said.

"On this fine," Harry stated.

"Evening," Jeremy finished.

"Please, don't do this Harry and Jeremy, I give this enough from the weasley twins, and I don't need it from you," McGonagall said to the potter twins. Harry and Jeremy smile at their favorite professor.

Harry laughed and began eating. McGonagall Just smile and walked off. She knew the three friends will be trouble later down the road. Because Jeremy was the exact copy of James and so is Harry but Harry has his mother eyes. But McGonagall can tell that Harry has Lily's caring heart and strong will. She knew that she has to be hard on them when they get into trouble but later she knew she will be laughing about it later and talking to the teachers and then they will compare the three friends about the marauders and Lily.

* * *

Ok hey everyone i'm back and i'm going to finish this book

Review please


End file.
